Where Loyalties Lie
by ArSommers
Summary: ["The Reylo Chronicles", Book 6] Rey and Ben come out of hiding when a Rebel base is attacked by the First Order.
1. Chapter 1

Static from an incoming transmission crackled through the cockpit. Pressing a button to accept the call, Rey said, "This is TU-9458, do you copy?" While the response appeared to be Basic, the static made the reply incomprehensible.

"We are unable to comprehend what you are saying," Rey said cautiously. This was a encrypted channel that only Poe and Chewbacca had access to, and the voice on the other end didn't sound like either of them. "Can you please repeat?"

The second response came in a little clearer, but it was still muffled: "…chaos…Order…Jedi…" Then there was dead silence as the connection dropped.

Rey sat in the cockpit, flexing her fingers as a sense of worry churned in her stomach. It was entirely possible that, in a worst-case scenario, Poe would renounce the channel if the Resistance were in dire need of help. Of course, it was hard to tell what was happening on the other end of the line. Perhaps the call was transmitting from a base with poor reception, or something was jamming the signal. Either way, the Force was sending red flags to Rey through the cryptic call.

After a moment of contemplation, Rey ran a diagnostic to see where the transmission was coming from. Whether the channel had been broken into or a base attacked, it could only mean trouble for the Resistance. After a few minutes, she learned that the call was indeed from a Rebel base.

Rey thumped backwards onto her seat as she reset the coordinates. Something was wrong, and there was no way to tell what it was unless she made a visit. Prepping the ship for hyperspeed, Rey exited the cockpit so she could tell Ben he needed to strap in. She found him in the main area, tinkering with their droid Pit in an attempt to fix his leg.

"Can't you hold still for just one moment?" Ben asked, exasperated, as the droid yelped when a sharp tool descended upon him. "I swear, you act like a child visiting a doctor," Hoping to find solace in someone without a pointy object, Pit lumbered over to Rey, squawking something in his droid language and pointing an accusing finger at Ben.

"Whatever Ben is doing will have to resume later," Rey said as she folded her arms. "We need to jump to hyperspeed. Now,"

Reading the tension in her body language and voice, Ben asked, "What's wrong?"

"I received a transmission from a Rebel base," Rey said. "I don't know who it was, the voice kept cutting in and out. But I think whoever was on the line is in trouble,"

"It could be a trap," Ben warned.

"It came directly from one of our bases," Rey said. "Even if it is a trap, the Resistance at that base will need help,"

Despite all the months they'd been away, Ben knew Rey still had a strong connection with the Resistance. The attacks had been less frequent, but he knew their safety was constantly on Rey's mind. "Then let's go,"

Rey caught him by the shoulder before he could leave. "We'll make a side-trip to drop you off first," she said, "Then I will visit the base. Alone,"

Ben narrowed his eyes. "I will not bide my time in some faraway corner without knowing what is going on,"

"This isn't up for debate," Rey said, the memory of her vision flashing across her mind. "By coming along, you not only endanger yourself, but risk being caught by the Resistance,"

Ben threw his hands in the air. "Then what am I supposed to do?" he asked, his voice beginning to rise. "Hide whenever a battle breaks out?"

"Of course not," Rey snapped. "But right now the stakes are too high,"

"The stakes are always high," Ben said. "Have you forgotten we are in a war?"

Rey ground her teeth as she turned away. Rarely did she and Ben quarrel, but he hadn't seen the vision she had. He was dead, and his death would involve at least one ship and many men. Was it so wrong for her to try and protect him from this?

"I don't want to lose you," she confessed as she rubbed her engagement ring, "Not so soon, or even before I can call you mine,"

Ben's expression softened. "You're not going to lose me," he said. Feeling the anxiety radiate from her like a fire, Ben walked over to his fiancée and pulled her into an embrace.

"You said there was only one ship in the vision, right?" he asked, lifting her chin up with his finger so her eyes met his. "On a base there are what, dozens?"

"There was only one that I saw. It doesn't mean there weren't more elsewhere," Rey knew she sounded paranoid, but the fragments of what remained from the vision still haunted her whenever she closed her eyes.

"Besides," Ben said, "This mission isn't about death… it's about preserving life. There were too many times I destroyed when I could have saved, and I don't want this to be another opportunity I let go to waste,"

"If this is about redemption, you aren't redeeming yourself any more by coming along," Rey said. "I've first-handedly seen you make up for the sins of the past,"

"I know," Ben said. "But this is something I have to do. I can't sit on the sidelines anymore, not when good people are dying for a cause my family devoted their lives to,"

If this were any other chip on Ben's shoulder, Rey would have quashed it immediately. But when it came to matters of family, it was a sensitive subject. Ben was trying hard to forgive himself for the deaths of his parents, but she knew he still woke up in the middle of the night in cold sweats, dreaming that he was murdering them all over again.

 _But what about me?_ Rey thought. _What if I lose you? Don't I matter?_

Rey pulled out of Ben's grasp. "Fine," she mumbled. "I only hope you know what you're doing,"


	2. Chapter 2

Rey and Ben were not met by Imperial starships at the Rebel base, but smoldering remains. Taking his place in the cargo hold to avoid detection, Ben left the cockpit while Rey angled the ship with the swift deftness of a skilled pilot. When she departed the ship, Rey was met by a handful of Rebels, some known while others she didn't recognize. It was often uncomfortable when newcomers greeted her, as many viewed her as some sort of galactic savior. No matter how many times she tried to dissuade this belief, she couldn't get some individuals to understand that she was merely human.

"Did one of the Rebels brief you on the situation?" Rey was asked almost instantaneously.

"No," she replied. "We- I mean I- received a distress call from this location. That's the only contact I had. Did one of you send it?"

The Rebels looked curiously at one another. "We didn't call you," one of the men said. "We know you are on a very important mission right now, so we don't have access to your channels. Quite frankly, we didn't even know you were able to receive transmissions,"

Rey was quiet for a moment. "What's going on?" she asked.

As it turned out, the First Order had indeed attacked. To the Rebels surprise, however, the supporters of the Sith were not out for blood. This time, they wanted something intangible: information.

"What sort of information were they after?" Rey probed, keeping an eye on her cruiser as the small crowd led her further away. What she couldn't wrap her head around was why this particular base had been singled out. As far as she could tell, none of the top tactical leaders were even there.

"They had their hearts set against the Jedi," one of the female pilots said. "They knew some of the Rebels at this station were privy to the Jedis' location. And as soon as they got what they were looking for…" the pilot gritted her teeth, "They ceased fire and left,"

Rey stopped dead in her tracks. She thought of Luke and the eight other Padawans who trained under him. About half of the Padawans were teenagers, while the others merely children. Alone, they were no match for the dark army.

Perhaps this was what the First Order wanted all along: to steal the encrypted codes for her radio channel, and then lure her to this base, where she would then find out about the unshielded Jedi and run straight to their aid, right into the arms of the First Order.

And why wouldn't they expect otherwise? She'd sought them out when they'd captured Ben. Was it really surprising that the First Order would now put what she considered her extended family in danger as well?

"Where are the Jedi now?" Rey asked, her heart racing. One of the Rebels typed information into a device, and a hologram of a planet appeared.

"They were training amongst the ruins of an old civilization," the Rebel explained. "Luke was teaching the Padawans about histories of the Jedi past,"

"Have any of our crew gone after the First Order, or left to warn the Jedi?" Rey asked.

"Yes," another pilot, one Rey bunked with in the past, replied. "The First Order all but destroyed our ships at this location, but the neighboring bases sent their pilots, Poe and his men included,"

Rey glanced around at the scene before her. She was surrounded by people who were either injured or aiding the injured. She felt the pull to the help the Jedi, but at the same time she did not wish to leave the wounded unassisted on the base.

"You should go," Rey's bunkmate said, as if reading her mind. "We've called for re-enforcements here. Right now, it's the Jedi that are in need of your help,"


	3. Chapter 3

The sound of explosions was audible from inside the cruiser. Rey swung the ship left and right, dodging blaster fire as x-wings exchanged gunfire with tie fighters.

"Watch it!" Ben yelped as one of their oppressors narrowly missed clipping the side of their engine.

"I don't need a backseat driver!" Rey shouted over the noise, wishing he were more of a co-pilot and less of a complainer during an air battle. "Hang tight, we're almost there,"

They fought their way through the mass of ships, looking for a place they could touch down. But between the foliage and the skirmish on the ground, it was impossible to land the cruiser unscathed.

The cruiser suddenly rocked forward, throwing the two against their restraints as the vessel took a hit from behind. The gadgets began to blink furiously as the nose of the ship began to dive.

"Brace for impact!" Rey yelled. They were far enough out of the atmosphere that she could maneuver the ship safely, but it would be a bumpy descent. The floor vibrated ferociously as the base of the cruiser smashed through braches. Even Rey gave a start when, upon touching down, the floor beneath their feet concaved outwards.

Hastily, Rey pressed a button to open the exit door, but the mechanism refused to budge. "Come on!" she growled, hitting her thumb against it again. Nothing. "We'll have to open it manually," she decided as she unbuckled herself. As Ben grabbed Pit (who was currently in his compacted position) and shut the cockpit door behind them, Ben and Rey just got to the cruiser's exit door when something thudded above their heads.

"What was that?" Ben asked.

A pounding sounded from the other side of the door, and the words "Open up!" were ordered from a muffled voice behind a stormtrooper helmet. There was a shattering sound as the glass from the cockpit blasted into a thousand pieces in the adjacent room.

"They're swarming on us," Rey said. She tried to sense where each of the attackers were located, but it was no use. Staying aware of her immediate surroundings was hard enough; to look beyond the metal walls as well was too involved for such a dire situation.

A second blast sounded, sending a second round of glass spraying around the unseen dashboard. "Forget the door," Ben said. "If we exit through the cockpit's windshield we can take our attackers straight on,"

Nodding in agreement, Rey unhooked Ben's lightsaber from her belt. She couldn't help but notice the grimace on Ben's face as she ignited the blade. Every time he saw the weapon, we was reminded of all the destruction he'd caused with it. This was why he'd given the lightsaber to Rey, as she no longer had Luke's weapon. Ben knew the blade would serve a better purpose in her hands as opposed to his own.

Suddenly, the door separating them from the cockpit blew off its hinges. Two troopers stepped through, guns raised, when in an unexpected turn a blast hit the front of the ship. Taking advantage of the stormtroopers' momentary lack of balance, Rey slashed at the two, keeping a safe distance from the cockpit that was suddenly ablaze. So much for going through the windshield.

"The door," Ben pointed. "Use the lightsaber to burn a hole through the door,"

With the fire quickly eating away at the transport vehicle, Rey shoved the hot blade through the door. There was a loud hiss as the lightsaber penetrated the ship, turning the metal around the saber red-hot. Wiping away the sweat from her forehead, Rey angled the saber upward, causing a red streak to appear in a diagonal direction. If whoever was firing at the cockpit was an ally and shooting at the other troopers, she and Ben could use the Force to push through the crumbling door, provided she could melt enough of the metal away. Luckily, as the flames roared violently closer, the door finally began to give.

"On the count of three we push," Ben said, collecting his thoughts as he called upon the Force. _It's been too long_ , Ben thought. He'd almost forgotten what it felt like to be bathed in the light. "One, two…"

With their combined effort the door split in two. Peeling the metal backwards with the Force, Rey and Ben simultaneously stepped out into the battlefield.

"My my, you two sure know how to make an entrance," a familiar voice shouted.

"Poe!" Rey called, relief visibily flooding her face. Poe grinned from his perch in the docked x-wing. "Figured you guys could use a little help," Looking side to side to make sure the coast was clear, Rey and Ben cut away from the fiery wreck of their ship and joined Poe.

"What's that?" Poe asked, nodding at the folded piece of metal under Ben's arm. "Is it a weapon?"

"Quite the opposite," Ben said. "A droid, and not one that can be of use during a battle. Can we store it on your ship for now?" Not seeing any need to refuse the request, Poe obliged.

"Do you know where Master Luke and the Padawans are?" Rey asked eagerly as Ben placed Pit in the x-wing's storage compartment.

"We think they're in the ruins," Poe looked at the decayed buildings, the tops visible above the treetops. "I was on my way there when I saw your ship come in. I told the squad to continue on,"

"Then we should meet them there," Ben said. "I have a feeling what we just experienced is magnified tenfold over there,"


	4. Chapter 4

When he was a member of the First Order, Ben often called upon the Force to sense fear in his rivals. Extreme distress left a trail, almost an emotional stench, when Ben was within close proximity of the issuer. This Force-sensitive trait was not a quality all Jedi or Sith were privy to, but it was one Snoke found highly useful when Ben was under the influence of the Supreme Leader.

When searching for victims, Kylo Ren had treated the situation like a hunt. Now, as he searched for the missing Padawans, Ben could feel his own sense of fear mixing with that of those around him.

 _Fear leads to hate, hate leads to anger, anger leads to suffering._ This was a phrase Ben knew all too well, yet he could not fully suppress his own fear. _What if we arrive too late,_ he thought, _or are overpowered by Stormtroopers?_ Uncle Luke had worked diligently these last five years in an attempt to rebuild the foundation of Jedi. If those lives and dreams were torn apart by the First Order, it would crush the Jedi Master all over again.

And what of Rey? She loved Luke like a father. Han and Leia's deaths had grieved her greatly. Ben couldn't begin to imagine the loss Rey would feel if she were to lose her Master.

Then there were the Padawans Rey had trained with. She'd often regaled Ben with stories of their friendship, from quests laid upon them by the Resistance to times when they'd grappled with the Force and failed.

Rey would never admit to it, but Ben was consistently struck by the longing in her eyes. Her loyalties were constantly being torn between the man she loved and the Resistance. Ben had encouraged Rey to personally check in on the Rebels, and sometimes she did. But Ben knew once she returned to the Resistance she would begin to miss him, and so the cycle would start all over again.

There were times Ben wondered if he was selfish for wanting Rey all to himself. No matter what he did or how many lives he saved, the Resistance would never accept his return. Sure, there may be some who would welcome him with open arms, his uncle included. But to many Ben and Kylo Ren were the same, merely a name and face attributed to the deaths of their loved ones. As Hux had said, there was no place for Ben in the Resistance. To think otherwise was foolish.

As such, Ben was already in a compromising situation. While making their way to their ruins, they'd only encountered Stormtroopers. But once the buildings were in clear view, Ben could see the orange and white jumpsuits of Resistance pilots. It was only a matter of time before they realized the grandson of Darth Vader was among them.

Keeping his head low until they'd entered the crumbling domain, Ben and the small group were hit by immediate darkness upon entering. Popping out his little lighter, BB-8 took the lead while Rey used the glow from Ben's three-pronged saber. This was mainly for the droid and Poe's sake; the other two would be using the Force.

Ben wrinkled his nose. The ruins smelled of earthly decay and blood. No doubt a fight had taken place where they stood.

With a surge that made his head spin, Ben was suddenly hit by a new and strong wave of fear.

Ben placed a gloved hand on his forehead to keep his world from spinning. "Somebody's here," he said through gritted teeth. Hearing the pain audible his voice, Rey gripped Ben's arm as a gesture of support and reassurance. From the faint red glow Ben could make out the worry lines on her face.

"I'm fine," Ben said. "The Padawans, or some members of the Resistance, are nearby,"

Rey loosened her grip, but continued to hold onto his arm. "Do you have an idea which direction they may be?" Ben motioned to his right.

"Can you walk?" Poe asked.

"Yeah,"

Giving Ben a look that suggested she didn't trust what he'd just said, Rey and BB-8 lit the way to the right. Finding a crevice in the walls, Rey ran her fingers the indentation. "There's a door," she said, "but no handle," Clearing her throat, Rey spoke in a louder voice. "I'm going to cut my way through the door,"

"Why didn't she just ask if anyone was in there?" Poe wondered aloud as Rey ignited her lightsaber.

"Padawans are taught that Sith can manipulate voices through the Force," Ben replied. "Even though a Jedi may hear a familiar voice, it could be a twisted echo,"

"Wow," Poe whistled. "Force-sensitive people have so many tricks up their sleeves it's insane,"

Careful running the tip of the blade along the doorframe so as not to hurt anyone on the other side, Rey gingerly cut her way through the old stone. After burning a perfect rectangle, Rey turned to Ben.

"Can you help me pull this back?" she asked.

His head was still fuzzy, but now was not the time to complain. "Certainly,"

Calling upon the Force in unison, Poe watched, fascinated, as the large rock began to vibrate, and then inched itself forward.

"Let's pull it down," Ben suggested.

Gripping the sides of the stone door with invisible hands, Rey and Ben tugged at the object. Rocking unsteadily, there was a large crash as the thick door lost its balance and smashed onto the floor, revealing the four sets of small, terrified faces behind it.


	5. Chapter 5

"Rey!" Pia-h, the youngest of the Padawans, threw his arms around her. "You came back!"

Rey knelt down so she was eye level with the six year old. "Of course," she said, returning the hug while she looked at the rest of the group. It was the four youngest Padawans that were in hiding, the eldest being fourteen and experienced enough to carry a lightsaber of his own.

"Are you all right?"

Pia-h and the twin girls nodded their heads, but the fourteen year old, Gen, narrowed his eyes. "You've led Kylo Ren right to us!" he exclaimed, switching on his blade.

"Hold it!" Rey caught Gen's lightsaber as she called it out of his hand. "You know how I've been away on a mission?" Pia-h and the twins nodded again. "Well, you're looking at my mission right here," Rey said, pointing at Ben. "Kylo Ren no longer exists. We have Ben, Master Luke's nephew, fighting alongside us again,"

"Is that what you call it? A mission?" Gen asked as he folded his arms. "And what type of mission were you on exactly?" The Padawan's eyes dropped slightly downward. "Are we required to marry the Sith now?"

In the heat of the moment, Rey had forgotten about the ring on her finger. The only person she'd told had been Poe.

"My feelings for Ben have nothing to do with the Sith, nor the First Order," Rey said slowly and steadily. "If you would like to discuss my relationship, we can do so at a later time.

"Now, do you know where Master Luke and the other Padawans might be?"

"They said they would fight the First Order," one of the twins piped up. "Master Luke told us to hide,"

This rationale made sense to Rey. Pia-h and the twins were far too young for battle, and Gen had most likely been instructed to watch over the younglings. But the longer the small group stood around exposed like this, the more likely they were to be found.

"Poe," Rey asked, "Does your comlink communication still work?"

Poe switched a button on and off. "Yeah,"

"We need a ship to take these Padawans to safety," Rey said. "Is there a vessel large enough to transport these four?"

"There was when we arrived," Poe said. "I'll call my men and see what they can do,"

As Poe walked away to radio his comrades, Gen said, "I can stay and fight,"

Rey hesitated. Gen hadn't taken his eyes off Ben since they removed the stone door. The Padawan's eyes shone bright with loathing, the memory of losing his parents to Kylo Ren's deadly orders still fueling an anger that had not quenched. Still, if Rey were to deny Gen his lightsaber in the middle of battle, she may as well be striking him down herself.

"Yes," Rey agreed, "You can stay and fight. But you are not to raise your blade against Ben,"

As Rey handed the lightsaber back to its owner, she heard a small voice whisper in the back of her mind: " _Traitor_ …"

After seeing the youngest Padawans safely into the sky, the five fought their way through the crowd of Stormtroopers until they came upon Luke and the others. It had been a few years since Rey watched her Master fight, but time had not taken any edge from his technique. He remained as swift as ever, defending not only himself but also the allies around him. Rushing over to her Master, Rey joined the battle with ease, quickly embracing the dutiful position of Padawan she had taken all those moons ago.

As the two sides clashed on the ground, a lone Stormtrooper slid undetected through the treetops. He knew that the First Order was losing, as the x-wings now outnumbered the tie fighters. To be elevated and see the battle in its entirety was to have the advantage, but ships were easy to detect. One trooper in a tree was not.

The Stormtrooper put Ben in the crosshairs of his blaster. The First Order wanted the Rebels eliminated in that battle, but nobody else seemed to notice that the shell of Kylo Ren stood among them.

Giving a twisted smile under his mask, the Stormtrooper pulled the trigger.

Luke had milliseconds to react.

He knew a blast was heading towards his nephew, and there was no way Luke could stop it. Ben, however, did not have to be the victim. After all, Ben had been a victim most of his adult life, a puppet wielded by dark strings at the hands of Snoke.

But no more. There was so much Ben had left to give.

Knocking his nephew aside, Luke became vaguely aware of Rey's screams as the blast ripped through his back, across his abdomen, and out his stomach.


	6. Chapter 6

"Master Luke has requested to see you," the medical droid told Rey and Ben.

"How is he?" Rey asked, trying to speak around the lump that felt permanently lodged in her throat.

"The blast punctured multiple organs and shattered a number of pelvic bones," the droid said, ratting off information in a monotone voice. "The chances of survival are approximately thirty to seventy,"

Rey was vaguely aware of Ben slipping his hand into hers. "We'll see Luke now," Ben said.

The door to the makeshift operation room opened. With the knowledge that Rebels were headed into battle, the Resistance had provided a handful of medical droids, along with other equipment to assist the wounded. Even then, the donations were not sufficient enough to remedy Luke's injuries.

They found Luke stretched out on a medical cot, the bed sheets covering his wounds while his head rested on a pillow. His eyes were closed, but he didn't appear to be in any pain. Two droids stood nearby, one watching Luke's vitals while the other sterilized surgical tools.

Rey took ahold of Luke's exposed hand. "We're here now," she said reassuringly.

"My Padawan," Luke gave a weak smile, his eyes still closed.

"I'm afraid I cannot hold that title anymore," Rey said. It was now or never- she may never have another chance to share the news with Luke. "Ben has asked me to marry him,"

Luke opened his eyes halfway. His consciousness may have been slipping in and out, but he was cognizant enough to understand what had just been said. "A marriage?" he asked, as if clarifying what he heard.

"Yes uncle," Ben placed his arm around Rey's waist. "I don't deserve a woman like her, but I've promised to love Rey the way she deserves until my last breath,"

Luke gave a weak smile. "I could not have wished for a better union,"

"I hope you will forgive me for my decision to leave the training," Rey said. "I just cannot be a wife and a Jedi at the same time,"

"There is no need to seek forgiveness," Luke reassured her. "Being a Jedi is one of many noble paths. To join the soul of someone you love is but another,"

A tear rolled down Rey's cheek. Luke sounded so tired. She was afraid if Luke fell asleep he might never wake again.

"The Master should rest now," the droid that led Ben and Rey in said, "Before we prepare him for the second procedure,"

Rey turned back to Luke. Never before had he looked so physically vulnerable. "Please don't leave us," Rey begged as she squeezed Luke's hand.

"Death is a natural part of life," Luke reminded her. "If it is my time to go, then there is no use resisting,"

Ben gripped the metal edge of the cot with his free hand. "You are the only family I have left," Ben said, his own voice on the verge of breaking. "Promise me this will not be our last conversation,"

"I cannot make a promise I have no control over," Luke said. "Now Ben, remember this: do not forget that the woman by your side will soon be family as well. Guidance is not exclusively found in the minds of the old, but likewise in the hearts of the young. As such-" Luke tried to lift his head, but he winced and fell back on the pillow.

"What is it?" Rey asked.

"A drink of water, if you will," Luke said. "I'm afraid the medication has made me thirsty," Ben quickly poured a glass of water from a nearby pitcher. Handing the drink to Rey, she helped elevate Luke's head and brought the glass to his lips.

"Thank you," Luke said when he finished drinking. "What I was going to say is, I have a request of you two,"

"Anything," Rey said.

"Promise me that, for the time being, you will watch over the Padawans,"

Ben hesitated while Rey nodded her agreement. "Of course," Ben said, "But how? I cannot reveal my face to the Resistance,"

"It matters not," Luke said. "We need the Padawans removed from the Rebel bases. To keep them there is to endanger them all over again. If they isolate themselves with the two of you, they stand less of a chance of being discovered.

"Veh has joined the ranks of the Jedi since we last spoke," Luke said, referring to the eldest in the group of eight. "The training was completed a few months ago. Veh can train the other Padawans, and both of you can assist. Remember, when it comes to the ways of the Force, you can always provide guidance so long as you never lose sight of the light,"

Despite the silence emanating from her room, Rey might as well have been screaming. Ben could feel her pain permeate through the walls and settle in the neighboring room where he sat. Standing up, Ben walked into the hall and knocked on her door.

"Come in," Rey said, already knowing whom her visitor was.

Opening the door, Ben was taken aback to find Rey sitting on her cot with her hair down and her face red from crying. He'd always known Rey to be strong, despite whatever obstacles were thrown her way. To see the woman he loved in such a vulnerable state was almost too much for him to handle.

Ben took a seat next to Rey, but no words of comfort came to mind. Instead of offering consolation as he had earlier intended, Ben wrapped his arms around his fiancée instead. When he realized she was trembling, he held her even tighter.

Realizing she didn't have the strength to fight her tears anymore, Rey rested her forehead against Ben's chest and let them fall. Moments later, her tears mixed with his.

"I'm sorry," Ben said, his voice breaking as he gently rocked her back and forth. "I'm so, so sorry,"

They sat like this for a while, their hearts beating in sync while they held one another. The future felt so uncertain now that Luke's soul lingered between this life and the next. He'd been their foundation, whether it was teaching them the ways of the Force or offering advice. Without Luke, there would be a fatherly void that could never be replaced.

Still, they had one another, and nothing in the universe could replace that.

Ben began to lean back, intending to look at Rey and tell her everything would be all right. But before he could view her face in it's entirety, Rey quickly pulled Ben back.

"Don't let me go," she whispered. "If you do, I'm afraid I'll fall apart,"

[Continued in "We Always Knew"...]


End file.
